Catch You, Protect you, Love You
by LittleSpankie
Summary: This Is A Story Written by Me and Kk32900 Loren Tate Is A Undercover Spy. She's 18 and Finished School When She was 9 years old. She'll go on an adventure trying to catch this Mad Man, But Will it turn out how she plans? Will She Turn Away from her career? Does she Fall for the wrong Person?
1. Chapter 1 - Getting down To Business

Loren Tate is not Like any other 18 year old girl. Not even close. No, she's an Experiment of the government. She is one of some of the most intelligent people in the US! She finished 12th grade when she was 9 years old, and ever since then she has been an undercover spy. She went through so many test courses she could fight off an army. Nora, Loren's mother, is extremely proud of her baby girl, for all of the effort she has put into her work. Loren has taken out one of the Most powerful drug Lords, by pretending to be his mistress.

It only took Loren a week to arrest him, Simple as that. No sex. Nothing. Loren is now sitting at a top secret government center in Washington D.C. waiting to get a new assignment. It's 1:30 am, But Loren's used to staying up from 15 to 25 hours until she sleeps, due to her extreme work efforts. She has never given up in her life. She's with The Law! Not Against it. Loren has never broken the Law. Once! She swore to god if she did she would put herself away. If it meant keeping the Law Balanced.

Loren is wearing a tight fitting Black tank top that shows her cleavage, with a small Leather Jacket. For pants she had tight Black Skinny jeans, with a belt that comes with 2 Guns, Pepper spray, Taser, money clip, Keys to her Black high tech Lamborghini, With The keys to her very own headquarters in LA Under Her House That was built for her when she became the most powerful spy known today.

Loren pulled out her tablet and laid it down on the table and pulled out her work out into the air, by holographs. She turned her pen and opened a file for her assignment to get it ready for Her Assignment manger to see which one she chooses. Loren saw a very intersection Case About a Man that has stolen 2 million dollars from the United States federal Bank, but worst of all he derailed a train by using Mass explosives, Which cost over 23 million dollars to replace, plus they have to clean up the mess. Loren's Manager walked into the room. He was wearing a black suit, with a black tie and white under shirt.

Loren minimized the file she was looking at and set the pen down next to her tablet.

Loren: Good Evening Nick.

Nick: you too Loren.

Loren: thanks.

Nick sat next to Loren, but giving them some space to move around.

Nick: Now to the business, *giving Loren an Evil look* have you chosen who your next victim will be?

Loren picked up her pen and opened the Case file.

Loren: I want this Basterd.

Nick: I Knew you would go for him.

Loren: Why do you think that?

Nick: for 2 reasons, 1 You always go for the dangers ones, and 2 you're just that Bad Ass.

Loren and Nick Both Laughed.

Loren: Well thanks. I am Such A Bad Ass.

Nick: Ok so for This Mission we have a trace on the little bitch.

Loren laughed because Nick called the case a little bitch.

Loren: lol Really Nick Little bitch. Nice one.

Nick: Well that Fucker cost our country over 50 million dollars.

Loren: Yeah he did now, what Traces do you have on him?

Nick: We saw a someone about 5'9 Caucasian male. He was wearing a Dark Blue hoodie, Black Skinny Jeans, and black Addidas. He had Heavy Artillery Machine guns under his hoodie. He was last seen in LA. This report was about an hour ago.

Loren: I bet it was him.

Nick: We have a very high expectation it's him.

Loren: I'll need Ammo heavy artillery Machine guns, like an Ak-47, MP5, Stand-alone M26 MASS, and Mk 18 CQBR.

Nick: Gezz Loren. Since when Have you known About These guns?

Loren Smiled Evilly, and Rubbed her hands together.

Loren: Well, Lets Just say the Us Army Did good for Me. After All I am one of the youngest people ever to be put into the Army.

Nick: Well Yes, but these are extremely high ranged gun. Have you shot them before?

Loren looked At Nick In pity.

Loren: I asked for Ammo. I have All of these guns in my headquarters under my house.

Nick was really embarrassed now, he knew this already. He was at Lorens a few days ago, helping her put more things into her Headquarters.

Nick: Right….

Loren: Ok So Get Off Your Ass And Go Tell the General! As Soon As We're done here I'm going Back to LA and When I arrive I want Over 10,000 rounds for Each gun At My Headquarters!

Nick: Yes, I understand I'll go tell him.

With That Nick's face went to no emotion. He sat up from his chair and began to walk out of the room when Loren called him.

Loren: Hay Nick!

Nick Turned around so he was facing Loren.

Nick: Yeah?

Loren: If you're not back in 5 minutes you'll be fired.

Nick: Yes.

Nick turned Around and Walked out the Door, l leaving Loren by herself. Loren opened her jacket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses but not just any sunglasses. These were high tech Glasses to where Loren could see fingerprints or blood spots and much more you name it! The glasses were like an super computer. It was named Pam.

Loren wiped her finger across to turn them on. She put them on and looked at The face Of this Man once more.

Loren: Pam Analyze!

Pam: On It Loren!

Loren: thank you Pam.

After only a few seconds the Scan was done, and the information was sent to the Data base, of the federal Government. Loren took of the glasses then put them back into her pocket. Loren closed the case on her tablet, and pulled out her Iphone 5. On her message list there was one new from her mom. It read:

Nora: Hey Loren. Well I know that You'll be coming home soon, but only to go after this man, but I want you to be careful. I know you hate me saying this, but I don't care. Love you!

Loren smiled when she saw this. She doesn't hate when her mom says it. She loves when her mom tells her to be careful. Loren responded and said:

Loren: Hey mom. Don't worry I'll be fine I need to go but I love you!

With that Loren put her phone down, but moments later Nick walked into the room.

Nick: Ok Loren Are you Ready?

Loren: Yes. Eddie Duran Here I Come!


	2. Chapter 2 - So Close

This Chapter Was Written By Kk32900! Give It Up!

* * *

Loren got into her Black Lamborghini,She had her Tablet and Iphone 5 on a stand so she was able to see her latest Missions and was right  
behind her in his White mustang,White being his favorite arrived at Headquarters as did Nick, She got out of the car and walked up to Nick.

Loren:Alright,I want all the guns I asked for.

Nick:Yes Loren.

Loren:And make sure you keep me updated on were he is headed,Were was he last spotted?

Nick:The latest report was he was getting on the A train in downtown L.A.

Loren:Wow!He must be stupid if he isnt staying off of our radar.

Nick:Or he might have a trick up his sleeve.

Loren:Nothing can get pass me.

Nick:Right!I will go get the Ammo and Guns,Anything Else?

Loren:Oh yeah,A Monster.

Nick(Smiled):Okay

Nick left into the headquarters while Loren walked back to her car to take another look at this guy's Loren read his profile she was tempted  
to get this had stolen alot of money from the U.S. Federal wondered why this dude derailed a train and now is getting on one. She saw  
Nick coming back so she put her stuff back on there stands and walked up too him.

Nick:Okay,I got ak-47,MP5,Stand-Alone M26 Mass,And Mk 18 CQBR.

Loren:Thanks Nick,Monster?

Nick:Oh,right here.

Nick handed Loren her Monster and Guns,Loren toke them and put them in her back trunk.

Loren:Alright,Here i go wish me luck.

Nick:Your not going to need it.

Loren:Right!Peace

Loren got in her car put her Sunglasses on and drove away at full speed. Loren got onto the Highway and was headed to the A Train. Her plan was when she  
got to the Train station to change into grey sweatpants,and a Victoria Secret Pink Tank Top and act Undercover,She didn't think this guy was that bright so  
she thought that she would have a pretty good chance at getting him her first time. She got to the Train Station and went to the bathroom put on her outfit  
and looked in the mirror she felt different not in her Black Tank Top,Black skinny jeans,And Leather Jacket,She thought that this dude would suspect her as a  
Secret got on the A Train and sat down acting like a normal person,Which she was she was looking around she looked at every single  
person until she came to a dude with a Dark Blue Hoodie,Black Skinny Jeans,and Black knew it was him because he was 5'9 and A Caucasian.  
She started to slowly get up and move each empty spot closer to finally got 2 seats away from him and saw that he had a cut on his four  
finally got up,Following him off the train,Her phone started to ring he turned around and she had to quickly duck behind a pull,She answered it.

(On The Phone)

Loren:Agent 018

Nick:Have you spotted him?

Loren:Nick,I am on his trail.

Nick:Do you need back-up?

Loren:No

Nick:Okay,Get This Guy!

Loren hung up and came out from the pole only to find the dude standing right in front of was quiet this guy was really Hot!But what was she  
thinking she had an easy shot at getting him,She was staring at her shoes and was about to jump and get this dude but when she looked up,He was gone.  
Loren cursed herself and was about to leave back to headquarters when she spotted him again,Walking over to a warehouse,Loren followed  
walked across the street dodging cars and hiding everytime he sensed someone behind him,He came to a door and swiped his hand over it and it opened.  
Loren walked across but was too late when the door closed,She walked around back and saw a door cracked was she scared to go in,Hell No!She walked  
straight up to the door and opened it,Right away she heard someone on the phone and looked around the corner to see the guy on the phone.

(On The Phone)  
Guy:They are not on to us.  
Other Guy:You Sure?If you screw this up-  
Guy:Yeah i know what happens but i promise.  
Other Guy:Alright don't leave anything behind.  
Guy:You got it.  
The guy got off of the phone and walked over to the table and dumped out what was in his bag. He had Money,3 Phones,and a I.D. Loren stayed hidden  
inching closer and closer to him but when she was about to come out of the shadow he turned around and her Good Reflects made her duck  
she looked back,The guy was walked over to the table were he had dumped everything out and noticed he left his I.D. Which Read:Eddie Duran  
was really pissed that she missed this guy but she would try again bright and early walked back to the Train Station and got  
in her drove back to headquarters when she got there she quickly changed into her Normal went into Nick's office.

Loren:I didn'nt get him.

Nick:That's okay

Loren:No,I always get my Victims on my first day.

Nick:Lo this guy is probably an expert.

Loren:His name is Definitly Eddie Duran and he is 19.

Nick:Well at least you got his Name and Age,We can put up wanted signs.

Loren:No.

Nick:No?

Loren:He will run from this state,I need him to stay in this area for me to do my best work.

Nick:Okay

Loren:Well,I'm going to head home,Figure out my next plan,Goodnight.

Nick:Night Loren

Loren smiled and walked out ready to go home and make up a Full-Proof drove off full speed and got home. Loren had a plan,It was too take him out right away the next time she even got a glance at him,Simple as that,But Loren was not dumb she knew this guy was smart and he could get away from anyone or anything but she didn't want to have to ask for back-up because Loren was better than had gotten out her Iphone 5 and saw a text from her mom it read:Hope your first mission went well,Did you stay safe?Loren smiled and replied:Yes mom i was safe and the case went bad i didn't get him. 30 seconds later she got a reply from her mom it said:That's okay you will get him tomorrow,Goodnight. Loren replied:Goodnight toke a shower when she got out she crawled in bed and stayed up doing paperwork,Because she was use too it.

* * *

Hope you guys Liked! Next Chapter Maybe Tomorrow?


	3. Chapter 3 - Love You

When Loren woke up the next Morning, it was 4:30 am. The sky line was close to reaching dawn but not close at all. Loren could feel the Silk sheets around her. Soft. Smooth. She was lying in a king sized bed. Her half was warm but the other half was cold. Cold as Rock On the Vast Alaskan Mountains, Almost as if she's missing that one special person to live the rest of her life with. She gave that up, when she made the life changing decision to Marry the Law. That's what her friend Melissa calls It. Loren has never had a real love life. She's Too Into Her job. Loren Want's to find a Nice Man that she can settle down with but every guys she Has Feelings for ends up running away from her, because she's a 'Workaholic'. Loren Sat up.

Loren: I Just want love.

Loren rubbed her face with both of her hands. She pulled her Legs over the side of the bed. Looking at her half naked body. She'll only wear her Panties and Bra To Bed but she keeps a pistol under her pillow in case someone breaks in. She Stood Up but heard something down stairs. Loren grabbed the Pistol and started to walk down the stairs very quietly. Loren stopped when she Saw A Man In black Skinny Jeans, Black Hoodie, and Black Shoes. He was about 5'9 With Black Hair.

Eddie Duran was In her House. Loren walked up behind him without making a noise, She Jabbed the End of the pistol into his neck. He Fell To The Ground And Loren Got Down And Slammed Her Knee On his neck.

Loren: You Have The Right To Remain Silent!

Eddie: Fuck You!

Eddie kicked Loren in the stomach, and flipped them so he Was Pinning her down. Eddie looked at her chest and stared at her Boobs. Something happened, though. Eddie had a change in heart towards her.

When He saw Her Yesterday, he knew she was going after him but, he saw a broken girl.

Eddie: I'm sorry.

Loren: GET OFF ME!

Eddie: Please. Hear Me Out.

Loren: No! you're a Criminal! You cost the United States Over 85 Million Dollars!

Eddie: I Followed You Here I need to know who you were. I knew you followed me to the ware house, I pretended to leave but I didn't I followed you here because I need your help.

Loren: I'm Not Going To Help you!

Eddie: I Really Need your Help!

Loren Kicked him in the Nuts Then He fell off of her and hit the ground. Loren put her Pistol to his head and Straddled his abdomen.

Loren: If You Resist Me I Will Shoot Your Brains Out!

Eddie: I Guess That's Good For Me Because I can't Resist You!

Before Loren could respond Eddie Hit the gun out of her hand and kissed Her. She didn't pull away though. She Kissed Back. There was This weird Sensation, That She couldn't explain. Even though she has kissed other men, she never felt this. Loren cupped her hands around his head hand pulled him up to her. In an instant Eddie flipped them around, to where he was on top of Her. He put his hands around the small of her back and pulled her up towards him to where her back was arched. After a Few Minutes Thy both pulled away breathlessly.

Eddie: I Want You.

Loren: This is so Wrong. I'm support to Catch you, not Protect You Or Love you

Eddie: You could try?

Loren got up and started Pacing around the room.

Loren: No No No! I'm Supposed to be hunting you down and killing you! I fight for the law I'm Breaking the law right now!

Eddie got up and walk up to her from behind and Grabbed he by the waist pulling her into his chest.

Eddie: clam down. Listen I need your help.

Loren relaxed into his grip, when he started the rub her sides with his thumbs

Loren: Okay What do you need help with?

Eddie: Okay well you see I saw you yesterday in the ware house with me and the guy I was taking to is My So called 'Boss'.

Loren: Yeah? What about him?

Eddie: Well He said I need to rip off your 'hideout' Underneath this house.

Loren pulled away from him and turned towards him.

Loren: You're Using me aren't you?

Eddie: No I'm not. Look Loren, I felt something I've never felt before with you. And I want to Have you. But I need this. Why do you think I was in your house? Either way if we kissed or not I would need to complete this job.

Loren: Eddie….

Eddie: Loren…. Please.

Eddie started to Make a puppy dog face that no person on this earth could resist.

Loren: UGH FINE! What do you need?

Eddie ran up to Loren, picked her up, and spun her around. Loren started to laugh hysterically.

Loren: Okay! Eddie! Put Me Down!

Eddie out Loren down and Loren started walking to her bed room.

Loren: Come on! Don't Just Stand there Looking All Cute.

Eddie Laughed at Loren's comment.

Eddie: Why Thank you! You Don't Look half bad your self.

Loren looked down and Realized this entire time she was in her panties and underwear. Loren then blushed.

Loren: Just Come on.

Eddie started walking with Loren then they reached her room.

Eddie: Oh I didn't know we were already going to your room?

Loren: Shut Up.

Loren walked over to her closet and flipped over a panel and it scanned her eye. Then a Tube came out of the middle of her closet.

Loren: come on. Okay well only one person should be able to go down here so we have to squeeze.

Eddie: Okay.

Loren: Let me get some clothes on first.

Eddie: Okay.

Loren took Eddie's hand and pulled him over to her Bed. She turned him so his back was to the bed, and she pushed him down onto the bed.

Loren: Now be a good boy, and Wait here.

Eddie: Meow!

Loren looked at him and smiled flirtatiously. She then Walked away into her closet and put on her normal Clothes for the day. She then walked out and Eddie was laying on her bed with his shirt off.

Loren's thoughts :

_OMG! He's So Hot! I Want him so Bad! Ugh! I'm Turning on My County For a REALLY hot Criminal! I Want to be messed up in those sheets with him so bad right now! What am I thinking! I just met the guy for God's Sack! Ok I need to see where we stand!_

End Of Loren's Thoughts

Loren walked over to Eddie and sat down next to him.

Loren: So What's up with being half Naked on my Bed?

Eddie: I don't know I was warm.

Loren: Where are we?

Eddie: At your house.

Loren: No I mean we kissed and we're acting like we're boyfriend and Girlfriend. Are we?

Eddie: Well Loren I really, Really Like you. Maybe a little too much. But I want to be more than Friends with you. So If you want to be could we be Boyfriend and Girlfriend?

Loren: Eddie I like you to, but I'm supposed to Catch you. Not Love You.

Eddie has a look of disappointment in his eyes that Loren could see.

Eddie: So You're going to bring me into The federal Government?

Loren: Yes I am.

Eddie sat up and looked at Loren.

Eddie: so you didn't feel what i felt?

Loren: No I felt it. But you don't understand! I want to fight for the Law Not Helping Criminals.

Eddie got up from Lorens bed and walk around it and kneeled in between Loren's Legs. He put his Hand on her Thigh and slowly rubbed it up and down.

Eddie: Well I Fell for love at first sight. I can't help it. I'm in love with you, and I'll stop at nothing until I get you all to myself.

Loren Grabbed his Face and Pulled him up to kiss him. Eddie licked Loren's bottom lip for entrance into her mouth. Loren gladly accepted his invitation and opened her mouth letting Eddie's tongue wander around her sweet Cherry tasting mouth. Eddie Got up without ending their kiss and pushed Loren back on the bed, and crawled on top of her. He Had both of his hand holding his self-up. She had both Legs Wrapped Around his torso, had her hands were around his neck pulling him closer. After a few minutes Eddie pulled away not wanting to take it fast with her.

They are both breathing heavily.

Eddie: So where does this put us?

Loren: I think you're my boyfriend. Fuck the Government.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cafe

Loren and Eddie had been making out in her bed for what almost felt like hours, Loren could not contain herself she wanted him but every time she was going to go farther, her heart told her too and Loren were laying there almost undressing each other until Loren pulled away.  
Eddie:What's wrong?  
Loren:Im not sure im ready for this.  
Eddie:Ready for what?  
Loren:Well,I mean im already breaking the law and i just met you...  
Eddie:Im not going to rush you like I said I will stop at nothing to get you.  
Loren:Thanks Eddie!Plus I think you can wait since im doing you a huge favor.  
Eddie:Yeah and again thank you.  
Loren:No problem!First,What do you even need to rip off?  
Eddie:Im not sure,I pretty sure he wants me too get all your gadgets and guns.  
Loren:So,You think im just going to let you have them?  
Eddie:I was kind of hoping...!  
Loren:Well its a good thing your cute cause you can have them,I can beat up a guy with just my fists anyways plus i got more.  
Eddie:Where!  
Loren:Don't even think about it!  
Eddie:Damn it!  
Loren toke Eddie's hand and led him downstairs,When they got downstairs Eddie's mouth just fell open it was super big to be under the house and with every kind of gun from an AK-47 to a grenade launcher,So many gadgets that you would have never known was down here.  
Loren:So,What do you think?  
Eddie:Im speechless  
Loren:Alright,Well take what you need.  
Eddie:Loren,Im not sure I should I mean you need all this.  
Loren:Not really,Every time I get a new mission, I get new guns,Plus I pretty much already have you caught Im just not turning you in.  
Eddie:But why give my boss what he wants if im not being turned in.  
Loren:What are you saying?  
Eddie:Im the one who has been working for him,He is the one that planned for me too take the money.  
Loren:Yeah but Eddie they know your the one that did it,you would both go to prison.  
Eddie:right,But i think we should not give him what he wants and if they catch me then I bring him down with me.  
Loren:What if they do catch you and then I won't have you anymore.  
Loren started to get cry when Eddie went up too her and wiped them away.  
Eddie:Hey,Your not going to lose me,I will fight to stay with you.  
Loren looked at Eddie and then gave him a passionate kiss,which eddie returned.  
Loren:Thanks Eddie!  
Eddie:Sure thing,Hot Stuff!  
Loren blushed.  
Eddie:Look who is so cute when she blushes.  
Loren playfully hit him in the arm.  
Loren:Look who is pushing his luck with me.  
Eddie zipped his lip and fake threw the key away which Loren laughed at.  
Loren:So,If your not going to give him what he wants then what do we do from here?  
Eddie:Well,I have too stay in touch with him,Make him believe I am ripping you off.  
Loren:okay,So were do you stay?  
Eddie:He doesnt know were I stay we only communicate through so I have never actually seen him.  
have never seen your boss before?  
Eddie:Nope,It has too be that way,Secretive.  
Loren:Okay,So why don't you stay with me?  
Eddie:Loren I couldn't ask for you too let me stay here,What if we got caught Loren you would get in big trouble.  
Loren:So. Your my boyfriend and your staying with me.  
Eddie:Thanks Babe!  
Loren smiled at his comment,She never knew she would be dating a criminal let alone falling in love with one.  
Eddie: Im starving!  
Loren:I don't have much here because i don't eat much,When was the last time you ate?  
Eddie:Like 3 days ago.  
Loren:Wow!Okay,Why don't we go get some food?  
Eddie:What if I get caught?  
Loren:Eddie,You have not been caught yet what makes you think you will today?  
Eddie:I don't know,Bad Luck!  
Loren(Smiled):Not when your with me.  
Loren took Eddie's hand and they walked up the stairs out from under the house,Loren and Eddie walked out of her room after Loren shut the door to her closet. They went downstairs and got there shoes on,Eddie put on his normal disguise and they left the house but Loren was too distracted by Eddie that she forgot to shut the door all the way. Loren and Eddie decided they would just go and get some burgers and milkshakes and take them back to her place. Nick was on his way to Loren's house to regroup on everything that happened and to figure out the next plan, He was at headquarters and was gathering all the paperwork from his desk so it wasnt cluttered,He has a habit of checking the cameras every now and then to try and spot this Eddie Duran guy and when he turned around and looked at one camera only to see Loren walking into a Cafe with a guy that looked similar to the description of this Eddie guy,Nick could not tell if it was anger that was building up inside him for loren to turn against the government or If it was jealousy because Nick has had a crush on Loren for quite sometime. Nick finally realized him being jealous right now was not the biggest issue the biggest issue is that Loren is going around with a Fugitive. Nick gathered the rest of the paperwork and headed to his boss's office,He had a plan. He knocked on the door and heard a voice say come in,He walked in.  
Nick:Sir,I have disturbing news.  
Boss:Please Sit  
Nick sat in the spiral chair.  
Boss:What's this about?  
Nick:Loren  
Boss:Did something happen to her?  
Nick:No Sir,She is fine...I Think.  
Boss:What do you mean ''You Think''  
Nick:Sir,Do you know before I leave my office,I check the camera's to get any scoop on were that guy Eddie Duran is.  
Boss:Yes,I noticed you do that.  
Nick:Ok,Well,This time when I turned around,I looked at the camera that's directed toward that Aroma Cafe place.  
Boss:Yes,what about it?  
Nick:I saw Loren walking into the Cafe with someone that looked exactly like Eddie Duran Sir.  
Boss:What are you saying?  
Nick:Sir,I believe Loren is helping the fugitive out.  
Boss:Loren is one of our best agents,There is no way she would turn.  
Nick:Well,there is only one way to find out,I have a plan.  
Boss:Tell me about it.  
Nick:Its simple,We use our extra keys to Loren's place and get in and place camera's through out the whole house.  
Boss:But that's invading privacy.  
Nick:Sir,We need to find out if Loren is hiding the fugitive away.  
Boss:I understand,Me and you will go and plant the camera's but Nick,We do not make a move.  
Nick:What do you mean?  
Boss:We sit back and watch.  
The boss got up and walked out his office heading towards the exit of the building,Nick had to stay back a minute and take in that his own boss said not to do anything and just sit and watch when the could be planning something but he had to listen,Nick got up and sprinted out the door and down the hallway to the exit,He finally caught up to the boss.  
Boss:We take my car.  
Nick:Yes Sir  
The Boss and Nick walked to his car,Nick got in the passenger seat,buckled up,And put his sunglasses on,The Boss got in,Put his keys in and drove off.  
With Eddie And Loren  
Eddie and Loren had just ordered there food to go and were waiting in back with there heads down so no one would recognize Eddie. Loren always had a feeling when something bad was about to happen and she could feel it in her stomach that something bad was about to happen and normally she would not push that feeling away but she did this one time because she knew if she thought something bad was going to happen,It would be to Eddie and Loren did not want to think about something happening to him...Or had put the food under her name obviously not wanting them to yell out ''Eddie''. When Lore heard her name she went up to the counter and grabbed the bag of food and the tray of the 2 milkshakes and walked back to Eddie, Eddie grabbed the milkshake tray and they walked out the door,Loren and Eddie hopped in her car,Rolled the windows up and Drove off.


End file.
